Need
by chloedouble1028
Summary: Third addition to Need Trilogy. I hope you guys like the ending! Chlark...Clark can't take it anymore, his need is too strong...he does something drastic...Chloe can't help but give in...but was it all a huge mistake?


_**I really hope you guys like the last addition to the need trilogy, took me long enough to finish it! **_

**Need**

All it took was one more sleepless night for him to snap, he had lasted a long time. But his strength was waning, and he just couldn't handle it anymore. It had always been at the back of his mind, insistently nagging him, never giving him a moments peace. He had succeeded in suppressing it for so long, but it just wouldn't lay dormant forever.

This…_need_ he had, for human contact, it just wouldn't leave him alone. It chipped away at him, until he thought he would lose his mind with the urgency of this feeling. He had to give in, had to satisfy this animal hunger deep inside him.

So, at three in the morning, he hurriedly put on jeans and a black T-shirt. This choice of clothing was usually saved for when he took out his little red ring, but tonight, it suited his mood. Tonight, he wouldn't need the intoxicating influence of the ring to let his deepest desires loose. Her presence, would be all the drug he needed.

Flying across the city, far above everyone else, had lost its normally calming affect on him. Now, it just awakened him more, the cold air on his face like an electric shock. The wind blowing past him, of his own creation, invigorating to an impossible degree, seemed to cower more in his presence. Unlike how it had challenged his progress before, it felt like nature was now urging him on, toward his destination.

Clark closed his eyes, not needing to see to know where he was going. For a week now, he hadn't been able to sleep at all, and each night, he had gone to the same place. He had flown to Chloe's apartment and watched her through the window, never allowing himself the luxury of going inside. Seeing her, tossing and turning in her bed, was almost an invitation, beckoning him inside.

He had resisted, every night, clenching his fists, and steeling himself against his emotions, his physical reactions. Until finally, he had reached the breaking point. No longer able to ignore his obvious desire, Clark had let go of his conscience, of his walls.

The result, was an overwhelming need for her touch. An intense demand to hold her warm body to his, to kiss her fiery lips, to feel her soft hands on his bare skin. This urgent craving was too much for a weakened man to ignore, too strong to just push aside. It consumed him, controlling his every move. Its intense screaming was drowning out the rational and logical part of his mind, and it left him with only his deepest, desperate desires.

His eyes flew open, he had arrived. Taking several deep breaths, Clark attempted to gain some sort of control over himself. He refused to look inside her window just yet, refused to allow himself that pleasure until he was positive he had some sort of hold on his desires. When it finally came, he turned in midair, and was awarded with the vision of Chloe, sleeping in her bed.

He gripped her window with one hand, and forcefully pulled it open, breaking the lock mechanism with only a soft cracking noise to alert her to his presence. But, unfortunately for Clark, she was a light sleeper, due to the fact that she'd been plagued with nightmares for years now. Chloe bolted upright, gasping for breath. As her eyes began to focus, before she could see, Clark had already flown in and was closing the window.

When her eyes had finally grown accustomed to the darkness, she saw him. The initial shock at actually seeing him in person after so long quickly wore off into absolute rage at him daring to be here.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed at him, barely refraining from screaming. Her voice, full of anger, reached his ears and he smiled at the thrill it gave him.

"I thought you might like an interview _Lois_." The obvious sarcasm in his voice was not lost on Chloe and she responded with a little of her own.

"Well _Superman_, couldn't you have waited until morning? Shouldn't you be out fighting criminals somewhere in the dark, dank alleys of Metropolis?"

By now Chloe was on her feet, standing by her bed and yelling at Clark from across the room. Clark was slowly crossing the apartment, his steps confident and certain, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"On or off the record Ms. Lane?" His tone was cocky, matching the smirk on his face.

"That is it Clark, get out of here, get the hell out of here!"

She was in front of him now, shoving him back toward the window he had come from. Her hands were on him, pushing forcefully, and Clark smiled wider. He stopped dead in his tracks, not allowing himself to be moved any farther.

"No," he said simply, forcefully.

His tone was infuriating, and it was getting to Chloe, she lashed out in a rage. But he caught her wrist with amazing speed, before her hand managed to reach his face. Clark held it in front of him, his grip light, and his eyes glittering with mischief. He brought it closer to his face, and just as his lips were about to connect with her skin, she pulled away.

"Clark, I want you to leave," said Chloe.

But her voice was shaky, she hadn't felt his touch in so long. His strong, gentle, loving, passionate, touch…Chloe started backing away from him, desperately trying to get away from those warm hands, those soft lips. She looked into his eyes and saw only lust burning there. His predatory expression contrasted her terrified one. Her shaky steps were matched, one by one, with his confident ones.

"Oh but Lois, I did come all this way…" He laughed softly as she drew shaky breaths, trying to gain control of herself.

"Clark just-"

She stopped cold as she hit the wall behind her, she had no where left to go, and Clark was coming closer with each, long stride. Her mind was racing in a million different directions all at once, never able to keep one thought before the next one replaced it. Her wide eyes drank him in, admired his toned body. He hadn't changed one bit, at least not physically. Still just as striking as ever, just as sexy.

But the Clark here tonight was different, carnal, hungry. He was no longer the boy she had loved, the boy who had broken her heart. This Clark that was almost upon her, was a man. And he knew what he wanted. The problem was, that Chloe wanted him as well. She could feel that need, coursing through her veins like fire, threatening to make her explode.

Clark was on her now, pinning her to the wall, his hands pressing hers to the cold and solid surface. Her breath tickled his neck, his face, and her body met his with a fiery heat.

"Aww…come on now Chloe…" he whispered huskily, his lips grazing against her ear, his body pressing against hers with increasing insistence. She trembled as his voice reached her ears, as she heard her name coming from his sweet lips.

Clark pulled back slightly, looking her over, captivated by her face. His eyes danced with hers, flew over her features as if he couldn't get enough. Her dark, scared eyes, her flared nostrils, her half open mouth, all of it shadowed by his presence there. But she was just as beautiful as he remembered, and she felt just the same.

He leaned in, unable to resist the allure of her lips any longer. But just as his mouth was about to meet her own, Chloe slipped away from his grasp. She forced herself to push by him, but in doing so, had no choice but to rub up against him. Clark sagged against the wall, groaning softly as his jeans grew even tighter.

Chloe's own moan was silenced by the setting of her jaw, she had to get out of there. He wasn't himself, something had to be up with him, it just wasn't the Clark she knew. Then again, maybe she didn't know him anymore.

Clark turned to find her making a run for the door. She had it partially open when he suddenly appeared, one hand on the door, pushing it closed. He twisted the deadbolt and turned to face her, she looked up into his eyes, not sure what was coming next.

"Still running Chloe?" he asked, leering down at her.

He was mad now, all of his pain had been focused into anger, and it was aimed at Chloe. But Chloe hadn't become timid and scared, she wasn't a little girl. Who was he to barge into her apartment in the middle of the night? After what he had done? She felt all that anger coming back, she had kept it controlled up until now, but after all of this? She was going to kill him.

"How dare you come in here, in my apartment! And accuse _me_ of things! This is all your fault in the first place and you know it! You just can't stand the fact that you're miserable and I'm perfectly fine without you."

She was in his face now, glaring up at him like a lion about to pounce on its prey. Her voice wasn't loud, but it was forceful, it hadn't even shaken has she'd told her obvious lie. Clark just stood there, smirking at her. This was the reaction he had expected, the reaction he had hoped for. Chloe's eyes burned with fire as she continued, her voice cold but intense.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned. She slowly walked around him in a predatory circle, not done yet.

"What could you possibly achieve by barging into my home now? What is there for you to gain? Why haven't you moved on yet? Why haven't you gone running back to Lana?" Chloe smirked as she came to a stop in front of him, blatantly disregarding the anger in his eyes as she made her well placed stab.

"Or wait I'm sorry, she's with Lex now isn't she?"

Clark exploded, how could she bring Lana into this? How could she bring-he couldn't even think his name now-_him_ into this? He yelled in rage as he grabbed Chloe by the arms and shoved her harshly into the wall.

"Ahh! Chloe, leave them out of this!" He paused, took a breath, and gained control.

"This is between you…" Clark leaned in closer, licking his lower lip. "…and me."

Chloe's head fell back against the wall as his lips connected with the delicate skin on her neck. She couldn't help but collapse back against the wall as he pressed in closer, his teeth sinking into her skin harshly. The sensation of his touch was racing through her skin, every nerve ending felt as if it was on fire. But this wasn't over, she couldn't allow him the last shot. So she pushed him away, trembling even as she took shaky steps across the room.

"Why are you here Clark? What do you want from me?" she said sadly.

Chloe sighed, her strength was gone, and she didn't have the will to fight him any longer. But Clark smiled wider, this was the question he'd been waiting for, because he had the perfect answer.

"Do you really want to know?" he challenged, crossing the room to stand in front of her. Chloe looked up at him with determined eyes.

"Yes," she said firmly.

Clark reached up and took her by the shoulders, shoving her backwards onto the bed behind her. He allowed her no time to escape as he followed her onto the bed, covering her body with his. He held himself on his forearms and leaned in close.

"I just want _you_," he whispered desperately.

For a second the lust in his eyes was gone, replaced with the need he had felt for so long. The old Clark surfaced for a small moment in time, just a teenage boy, uncertain of what he was doing here, only knowing that he _was_ here. And that he was here, with Chloe. But then that look was gone, his eyes tinged red, and the lust was back.

Clark took one last breath, and then his lips descended on Chloe's with almost careless force. He crushed his mouth to her own, barely keeping his strength in check as he pressed her down harder into the bed. And as her mouth opened under his, allowing his tongue entrance, Chloe wasn't fighting him anymore.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing him even closer. Her pleasure was suddenly interrupted by an acute pain from her stomach. Something sharp had started digging into her flesh. His belt, she realized. Escaping his grasp, she reached down to take it off him. As her hands lifted his shirt, Clark's attention shifted to Chloe's neck.

His teeth dug in harshly, followed by his tongue in an attempt to soothe her skin. Chloe groaned softly, momentarily distracted from her task. But at its insistent digging, she reached once more for the belt. Fumbling with it for a moment, she couldn't quite get it. And when she finally did, she wished she hadn't.

Chloe flung the belt across the room, not caring where it went, not caring about anything except that Clark was kissing her lips again. His touch was much rougher than she remembered, but right now, she didn't care. She hadn't even noticed until now. Because now, it was growing gentler. Something was wrong.

Clark slowly pulled back, breaking the kiss gently. He looked dazed, as if he didn't remember what he'd just done. What he was still _doing_. Then he realized, the belt he had grabbed, it must have been the one with the red buckle. It was all an accident. He had practically attacked Chloe, and it was all a mistake. As soon as Chloe saw the look in his eyes her heart sank, Clark was back, and he was going to leave her. Again.

"Chloe?" he said hesitantly.

The sound of his voice, was so soft and gentle. So unlike the sultry, seducing, devilish whisper his vocal cords had conjured up just moments before. The look in his eyes was so confused, so little boyish, so…Clark. She could sense it, as his mouth opened again, he was going to apologize. He was going to say sorry for coming here, for kissing her, for _wanting_ her. Something inside Chloe snapped, he was not going to do this to her again. He just wasn't.

"Forget it Clark!" she said harshly.

She used her legs as leverage to flip Clark over on his back. Without even a second for Clark to catch his breath, Chloe was kissing him again. She pressed her mouth to his with just as much desperate passion as he had had only moments before. Her hands went up his shirt, tracing the contours of his muscles, using just enough pressure to elicit a moan from Clark.

Chloe smiled into the kiss as Clark wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Clark knew he should push her away, but her warm hands and her insistent kiss were getting to him. Not to mention that she was _on top_ of him, and she was…_moving_, in such a way that Clark was losing it. Fast. And as her tongue entered his mouth, Clark couldn't help but slide his hands up her back, exploring the warm skin he found there.

Then Chloe stopped the kiss, pulling her mouth away from his and pulling off his shirt. She began placing warm kisses at the hollow of his neck, working her way down. Clark gripped the sheets harshly, his eyes closing, and his back arching up. His jeans grew _ever_ tighter, until it became almost painful to keep them on.

His entire body was on fire, and the fact that Chloe's mouth was getting closer and closer to the top of his pants…wasn't helping. Not at all. As Chloe encountered the obstacle his jeans provided, she frowned. Using one hand, she quickly undid the top button, followed by the zipper. Clark's breath hissed out of his lungs as he was given some relief.

Finally able to move, he grabbed Chloe's hand from where it was pressing against his chest. Pulling her back to him, he brought her mouth to his. His hands brought up the edges of her shirt, until he finally got it off of her. Then his kisses progressed to her neck, her shoulder, her collarbone. As Chloe moaned in satisfaction, she remembered the task she had been attempting to complete.

Trying to get it done as soon as possible, trying to spend as little time away from Clark's lips as was needed, Chloe hurriedly stripped off his jeans. And as Clark felt the cool air on his bare legs, he snapped out of the haze Chloe had put him in. It took all of his willpower to pull away as she began kissing him again. But he knew he had too, because they shouldn't do this, they couldn't do this.

So, in one last act of passion and need, Clark flipped her, half covering her with his body. He kissed her one more time, maybe the last time. And then he pulled away, opening his eyes to look into hers. There he saw her fear, her pain, and her love. But he had to do this, or he would never forgive himself.

"Chloe," Clark whispered. He swallowed as he saw her eyes fill up with tears. She told herself she wasn't going to cry, not in front of him, not now. But he was making it hard. "We can't do this," Clark finished, his voice breaking as Chloe closed her eyes in anguish.

She pushed him off her, taking her hands back, trying to get control of herself before she broke down in front of him. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands, and her shoulders shaking as she cried silently. Clark got up wearily, pulling his jeans and T-shirt on. He looked over at Chloe, closing his eyes a moment before grabbing a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around her shoulders.

He paused for a second, unsure of if he should follow his impulse to hold her or not. But as sobs continued to wrack her frail body, his eyes clouded over. Sitting down next to her on the bed, Clark wrapped his strong arms around her shaking body. Chloe turned to him, burying her head in his chest and throwing her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Clark," she choked out, looking up into his face with shining eyes and tears streaming down her face.

Clark shook his head, "No Chloe, this wasn't-"

"I'm sorry about your Dad," she said, more controlled this time, tears still running.

Clark winced, closing his eyes against the sting of tears. His grip tightened on Chloe almost painfully. His teeth were gritted as he opened his eyes. Chloe saw the tears shining there as he spoke, "Chloe…I needed you, why didn't you talk to me? I needed you!" His voice became harsh, accusing.

Chloe pushed him away, standing up, and grabbing her shirt off the floor. She pulled it on and turned to face him. "You needed me Clark? I needed you! And you…" she paused, her eyes filling with tears again. "You betrayed me Clark."

"Chloe I'm sorry," he started, getting up and walking closer to her.

"Damn it Clark! Sorry doesn't work anymore! This is all your fault! And you know it!" She jabbed him in the chest with her finger, emphasizing her point, before she headed for the door.

Clark stood there for a second, his anger building. This was not all his fault! She just wanted someone to blame, so she could keep making excuses for running away. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He supersped to Chloe, grabbing her arm and spinning her around fast. Before she had a chance to do anything, he grabbed her other arm, and slammed her into the wall.

Chloe saw stars as her head impacted the wall with painful force. If Clark hadn't been holding her up she probably would have sank to the floor. But as her strength returned, she straightened, glaring at Clark. Every cell in her body was screaming for her to run. But even if that was possible, Chloe decided she was done running. She was going to stay, and fight.

"Let go of me," she said slowly. "Now!" she hissed as Clark didn't move.

Still pressing her to the wall, Clark just stared at her. So Chloe's anger kept growning. "Clark Kent you let go of me n-"

But Clark cut her off as his lips pressed to hers. He moved one hand to her cheek, and the other to the back of her neck as he kissed her harder. His body crushed hers to the wall, and as he slipped his thigh between her legs, Chloe felt fire race up her spine. Clark's tongue penetrated her mouth and she moaned softly. Then Clark slowly pulled back, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he rested his forehead against her own.

"I'm sorry Chloe," he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." More tears filled Chloe's eyes as she looked up at Clark. Her hands gripped his wrists, and her body sagged down slightly, exhausted.

"I forgive you Clark," she said. She had known she would, she always did, because she loved him. And like it or not, that was how love worked.

"I missed you Chloe," said Clark, his voice strained. Chloe threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They held each other for all they were worth. When they pulled back, they were both smiling softly. And as their lips met all the pain was forgotten.

Because they finally had each other.

And that was all they had ever needed.

That was all they would ever need.

**_so? how do you like my ending? tell me please! good or bad? _**


End file.
